


Smile And Dance And Stain The World Red

by Anonymous



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the CP meme, Arthru is a serial killer, a very cheery one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile And Dance And Stain The World Red

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not wind up as a whole universe, I'm not sure yet. It has the potential to, I'm just not certain I will run with it yet.

_Blood._

_Blood on his hands._

_Blood on his hands and in his mouth and in his hair. Blood everywhere. Messy, hot, sticky blood._

Arthur wakes up with his hands shaking. He can't think straight, can't push the feeling of blood on him to the back of his mind. He knows he should, knows that he needs to do something about the sensations but he can't.

His eyes dart to the wall chart on his door, looks to see where they're supposed to be going and relaxes. Finland. They're going ot Finland. That's safe, that's somewhere he can do things. That's okay.

Arthur gets to his feet, moves to the bathroom and watches his hands. He scrubs at them over and over again but he never manages to get the feeling of blood off. There's only one thing that will do that and he has to wait to get that satisfaction.

He hums though, as he gets ready and clean. Hums and sings and dances as he moves. It's not graceful and he doesn't sing well but it doesn't matter to him. He's getting eager, can feel the anticipation building and he can't help but move. It's worth getting excited for.

His mum is waiting for him by the time he's done getting ready and she watches him, studying his expression, the way he carries himself and she nods. She knows about what he does, what he needs to do to keep himself cheerful and all right. It's why she wanted to started MJN to begin with. Traveling the world meant that Arthur didn't get caught nearly as easily as he could if they just stayed in Fitton. It was much safer.

And despite anything else that one may think, Carolyn wants to keep her son safe and happy more than anything else in the world.

~

They arrive in Espoo only fifteen minutes after their set arrival time and once the cargo has been taken care of, everyone is left to their own devices for twelve hours. For Martin and Douglas this could mean just about anything from going and sleeping, to sightseeing to any number of things.

For Arthur, it only means one thing, at least today.

He grabs his bag and waves. "See you later, chaps," he says cheerfully, waving to the pilots as he starts in the opposite direction they are headed. H e already looked up the more questionable places in the city, so he knows where he's going.

He doesn't know who he'll find yet, doesn't know what kind of person will find him but he knows where to look and that's always something.

His phone rings and he looks down, flipping it open. it's a text from his mum, telling him to call her when he's done. He shoots a quick text back, assuring her that he will and then disappears down a side alley that looks rather promising.

~

People think Arthur is innocent. They think he's sweet and silly and stupid but he's not. Well, he can be but he's more than that, he's wicked smart when he needs to be, when it's a life or death situation.

And he rather enjoys life or death situations.

He has his body pressed up against the other man's, pinning him to the wall and he smiles. It's the same smile he would give to Douglas or Marin, the same cheery smile that he gives his mother when they talk about the next trip over dinner.

But it has more teeth now.

The blade is pressed up against his throat and he's pleading for his life. Arthur knows that, even though he doesn't know the language. There's a particular tone to desperation that one can always identify.

Arthur smiles more, closing his eyes and applying more pressure. He can feel him fight and want to cry but as soon as he does, as soon as those first screams escape his lips, the blade is going to cut skin and they both know that.

He loves this part, the playing, the teasing. It's fun and makes him happy, makes him vibrate with joy. He doesn't like scaring people exactly, that's not it, but he likes making them feel, likes making them realize what it's like to be alive, even if it's only for a few minutes.

The cry comes as almost unexpected, Arthur thought he would have more time with him, but he caves in and starts screaming and as soon as that happens, Arthur slices through his throat, the blood spattering across his face.

The last thing the stranger sees is Arther's radiant grin.

~

The plane ride back is just like the ride there, Martin and Douglas play word games, Arthur and Carolyn talk back and forth and occasionally he goes to bother the pilots. Everything is peaceful.

Arthur loves his life, every part of it. The parts with blood and the parts without. He loves his job and his mum and his knives. He loves to travel and the sound of someone screaming. He loves flying and he loves the sound of a body falling to the ground.

He loves life but he also loves the taste of blood.


End file.
